


陰陽師36御題

by abc761012



Category: Shōnen Onmyōji, おんみょうじ, しょうねんおんみょうじ, 少年陰陽師, 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對以博晴為主，自創人物有，以三十六題為主，會有少年陰陽師的人物出現，昌浩性轉有





	1. 01 咒(博晴)

身為陰陽師的人都知曉世界上最短的咒是名字，最強而有力的咒是溫柔的心，最具有束縛力量的咒是我愛你，當然身為具有最強大的力量的大陰陽師安倍晴明自然也 清楚這些事情，只是只要晴明說出咒這個問題出來，他的親親愛人源博雅就會哀號說不想要聽見任何有關咒的問題，自然在一起後晴明偶爾會說起外就沒有什麼大事 情產生，只是安倍家中有兩個小孩繼承了晴明的一切，對於咒這個東西並沒有任何的疑惑，只是專心的跟晴明學習這一切。

「嗯？爹不喜歡聽到咒嗎？」小小年紀的神武問起這件事情。

「呵呵！因為我到現在都搞不懂，所以我不喜歡聽。」博雅把自己的兒子抱在懷裡。

「可是娘說的都很有道理呀！」琥珀不解的看著自己的父親。

「每個人都有自己拿手和不拿手的東西，我是武士，只能教你們防身的武功而已，對於陰陽術這些東西完全不能教導你們。」博雅苦笑的對兩個孩子說。

「爹爹是最棒的人，我們最喜歡爹爹了。」神武嘟著嘴看著父親。

「嗯嗯！爹爹最好了，最喜歡了。」琥珀似乎不喜歡父親那樣發言。

一個下午博雅就這樣和自己的兩個孩子在一起，晴明很不甘心的從皇宮當中回來的時候看見這樣的情形馬上微笑，他們的父子三人相處的樣子真的會讓晴明大開眼 界，相夫教子的事情晴明總是在做，當然天地萬物當中孕育出來的孩子天蠶不知道跑到哪去了，跟博雅小時候一樣可愛，長大後卻和晴明一樣好看，晴明賦予的名字 是雅治，或許應該說雅治是屬於他們兩人的式神，吸收鬼魅之氣和死人之氣的植物孕育出來的式神也挺多的，他們從沒有害怕的感覺，畢竟那是屬於他們家式神。

「娘親，我回來了。」雅治很簡單的馬上撲到晴明的懷裡。

「歡迎回家！」晴明摸摸雅治的頭。

「娘～」琥珀高興可以看見晴明出現。

「回來啦！」博雅溫柔的看著他們母子。

「嗯！我回來了。」晴明給予一個笑容。

「我回來了，爹爹。」雅治很喜歡眼前的父親。

「爹、爹，抱抱。」神武抓著父親的衣服要求。

什麼樣的咒把他們一家人串在一起，在夜晚的時候晴明總是會想起這些事情，緣分就是他們陰陽師口中的咒嗎？天地萬物都是由咒形成的，言靈就是最具有說服力的 咒，晴明知道自從自己中了那個叫做博雅的咒之後，自己的內心所有的一切都已經敞開給他看，那個名為戀愛的毒藥正在他的身體當中侵蝕他，這個毒藥的解藥可是 現在他身邊的枕邊人，只有博雅可以幫他解開這個咒和這個毒藥，安倍晴明可是不能沒有源博雅這個人的，今生今世他們一定會在一起的，晴明知道在博雅的身邊真 的沒有負擔，感覺真的很好。

博雅抱起愛撒嬌的神武，神武小的時候真的很愛撒嬌，博雅和晴明很早就知道這件事情，但是長大後的神武就保持冷靜的樣子讓人不敢接近，對此博雅總是會懷念那 個總是會跟自己撒嬌的孩子，神武最喜歡的人就是自己的父親，晴明知道自己的兒子最喜歡的人就是博雅，偶爾會因為這樣的情況而吃醋，博雅總是會笑笑的看著眼 前的情況，母親跟兒子吃醋的情況很常見到，晴明都覺得自己中咒之後老是會和自己的兒子吃醋，博雅那個溫柔的心是大家都想要靠近的，博雅的溫柔只有博雅身邊 的人才可以體會，或許就是因為這樣晴明才很愛待在博雅身邊。

「博雅…」晴明呼喚自己的愛人。

「怎麼了？」博雅放下自己手上的案牘看著自己的妻子。

「嗯！我果然是中咒了。」晴明馬上撒嬌。

「為什麼這樣說呢？」博雅輕輕的撫摸晴明的頭髮。

「因為我離不開博雅了。」晴明告訴博雅。

「我也離不開晴明，所以我也中了晴明的咒。」博雅笑笑的對妻子說。

晴明不意外博雅會這樣說，待在自己身邊多久了，博雅多多少少會了解一點咒的東西，天生的靈力博雅就大過許多人，總是可以看見妖魔鬼怪，博雅對此已經沒有什 麼感覺，或許是因為博雅本身就很受到那些東西的歡迎的關係，不需要言語就可以了解對方到底在想什麼，儘管博雅到現在聽見自己解釋咒還是會很頭痛，言靈本身 就具有力量，那就是咒，萬物很多事情都是咒形成的。

雅治現在正在和自己的兩位弟弟玩耍，雅治知道天地萬物的形成都是由咒生成的，連帶的自己也是這樣形成的，只是父母親從不會討厭他或是厭惡他，對他真的很 好，儘管知道他是天地萬物孕育出來的孩子也是一樣，雅治知道自己是在父親那時候拿著蛹的時候想到小孩子，又想起和克明親王相處的情形的時候影響到他，然後 自己就破繭而出，長期跟在博雅和晴明的身邊，自己就是博雅用咒所生成的一個孩子，或許說成式神更是恰當，只是雅治怎樣都不排斥自己的身分就是了。

「嗯！好漂亮喔！」神武蹲在花朵前面。

「嗯！」雅治也一起蹲下來看。

「哥哥，你看！好漂亮喔！」神武高興的拉著雅治的手。

「那是因為小武的心中產生咒了，小武覺得花很漂亮就是一個咒。」雅治摸摸神武的頭。

「我知道喔！因為娘有說過。」神武不會很訝異雅治的解釋。

「小武真的很厲害呢！」雅治了解到神武有多厲害了。

「小武…」琥珀抱怨自己的弟弟不理人。

「嗯？」神武回頭就被自己的雙生哥哥給親了。

「唔…琥珀親人…」神武用很可愛的眼神看著琥珀。

『呵呵！琥珀果然中了小武的咒，就像是娘親中了爹爹的咒是一樣的道理。』雅治看見弟弟們的相處情形想。

晴明其實很清楚自己第一次見到博雅之後就已經喜歡上博雅了，博雅與生俱來的氣質非常的吸引晴明，那棵溫柔的心總是不著痕跡的關心別人，剛剛開始和博雅交往 的時候晴明會覺得不耐煩，後來慢慢的深入了解後覺得和博雅在一起真的很不錯，博雅的一切自己是那樣喜歡，在不知不覺當中自己就這樣中了博雅的咒，和博雅在 一起的感覺真的很美好，博雅的關心成了晴明最重要的支柱，離不開博雅，沒有辦法解的咒，晴明卻是那樣心甘情願，畢竟自己當初花了多少的時間讓博雅開口說喜 歡自己，看在老人家的眼裡總是笑的合不瓏嘴。

愛情果然是最有束縛力的咒，把不相干的兩人束縛在一起，讓他們心甘情願的為了愛情而付出，而愛情也是最不能解開的咒，這份強而有力的咒讓他們的生活變得多 采多姿，擁有三個可愛的孩子，現在什麼事情都不能把他們兩人給分開，儘管還是有許多愛慕他們的官家小姐，但是他們都一一的回絕那些官家小姐，如果晴明聽見 有人說博雅的壞話，晴明會動用到自己的陰陽術去解決這些人，博雅也會對說晴明壞話的人笑笑的，偷偷地利用自己的勢力除去那些人，當然這些事情就算是天皇知 道了也沒關係，沒人有膽子去告狀的。

「娘親～」雅治進入房間和晴明撒嬌。

「呵呵！小雅乖。」晴明摸摸雅治的頭。

「爹爹～」神武撲到博雅的懷裡。

「我也要～」琥珀也跟著撲到博雅的懷中。

「你們兩個喔！」博雅無奈的摸摸兩個孩子的頭。

「嘿嘿！」兩個小傢伙很有默契的笑著。

「娘親，我跟你說喔！」雅治把今天自己看見的事情告訴晴明。

「呵呵！」晴明笑笑的沒有回應。

『琥珀果然真的中了小武的咒，看樣子又是一輩子無法解的咒。』晴明不擔心孩子的問題。

晴明知道他們一家人都中了咒，這個咒是無解的，除非自己已經不愛他們或是最愛的人不在世上才有可能，他們不會去抱怨太多，這是他們心甘情願中的咒，只要可 以好好的和他們在一起什麼事情都不需要太擔心，晴明是曠世的大陰陽師，但是還是有無法解開的咒，他們始終都相信這一切會很美好的，愛情和親情就是解不開的 咒，他們不會為此而傷腦筋，他們反而心甘情願的中這個咒，有了最好的羈絆存在，他們就會發現到人生會多采多姿的。

「娘親，親情和愛情都是咒嗎？」雅治不解的問晴明。

「都是喔！不過那也是解不開的咒。」晴明對於雅治的問題只是笑笑的回答。

「解不開的咒嗎？」雅治沒有去想太多。

咒是由人心而生成的東西，人們賦予東西言靈就成為咒，世間萬物的一切都是由咒所組成的，這是陰陽師最基本要了解的東西，雅治多少也到了懂事的年紀，加上又 是天地萬物所孕育出來的孩子，了解的事情也總是比任何人還要來的多，自然會懂晴明話理的道理，雅治對於晴明的話總是沒有一絲一毫的懷疑，琥珀和神武也是， 晴明在他們的眼中依舊是最強的陰陽師，博雅依舊是最強的武士，同時也是他們最喜歡的父母親，他們沒有任何的懷疑。

「春天真是一個美麗的季節。」博雅感嘆。

「博雅，那是咒。」晴明告訴自己的丈夫。

「我可不想聽你說咒，聽了那麼多年我還是不解。」博雅無奈的說。

「博雅是個好漢子。」晴明還是跟以往一樣。

「感覺又一年過去了，時間過的真快。」博雅有些感傷。

「時間的洪流是我們無法避免的。」晴明知道世界上是沒有永遠的存在。

「晴明，我愛你。」博雅突然說出這句話。

「我也是喔！博雅，我也愛你。」晴明慢慢的吐出這句話。

博雅願意這樣一直牽著晴明的手走到人生的盡頭，願意看著晴明慢慢的變老，然後到了兩人都走不動的時候慢慢的回憶所有的事情，細數以前到底過的怎樣荒謬，從 年少時的認識到現在，走過了相當長遠的一段時間，愛情在不知不覺當中加深許多，戀上的一切如同往昔那樣從未變化過，晴明不放棄自己的狐族的身分，卻也想要 和博雅廝守在一起，也許到最後無窮盡的世界當中，他們會了解到這份愛到底是多重要的，萬千世界當中總是會咒的存在，每個人的身上總是會有幾個解不開的咒， 能夠了解到其中的奧妙又有幾人呢？

萬千的世界當中又夾雜著許多不為人知的咒，就算是稀世的大陰陽師也未必能夠全部都了解，晴明知道這件事情，總是很努力的去學習咒，教導孩子們都要用謙虛的 心態去學習那些東西，很多東西都是無止盡的，沒有人知道世界上到底有多少的咒，因為咒是人心創造出來的東西，人心總是在變化的，每個人的心都是不一樣的， 用什麼樣的心境創造出來的咒，儘管是一樣的心境多少還是會不同的，這點只要是修煉很久的陰陽師都知曉，當然晴明也了解這件事情，當他心甘情願中咒的時候， 就代表他想要有牽掛，那份不管發生什麼事情都不會變的牽掛。

「博雅，咒是人心創造出來的東西喔！」晴明突然說出這句話來。

「我知道。」博雅只是淡淡的微笑。

「我想我心甘情願中愛情的咒，是因為我想要和你有牽絆。」晴明靠在博雅的懷裡。

「能夠和你在一起真的很好。」博雅很喜歡這樣幸福的感覺。

「真的很好，和博雅在一起真的很幸福。」晴明感覺到幸福悄悄的降臨。

「我會和晴明永遠的在一起的，我想要看見白髮蒼蒼的晴明。」博雅說出自己心底話。

「呵呵！那時候的博雅也是白髮蒼蒼的老人。」晴明知道他們可以度過一生的。

「是啊！到那時我還是會吹笛給你聽。」博雅像是說出誓言一般的說。

儘管兩人知道世上沒有永恆這個東西，可是他們不禁期望可以擁有永恆的出現，他們不想要喝下孟婆湯，想要來生再和自己最愛的人在一起，在時間的洪流當中他們的愛情歷久彌新，是那樣的堅固穩若磐石，這一切歸功於他們心中的咒，或許到盡頭的時候他們還可以笑看這一切。End


	2. 02 雨(博晴)

博雅記得他的一雙兒子其中有一位最討厭的就是下雨天，就和自家妻子晴明一樣，博雅從不去問為什麼，只是會在他們露出厭惡的表情前安撫他們，兒子是聽見雨聲就睡不好，自己曾經問過兒子為什麼，兒子告訴自己說，他討厭寂靜之聲。

博雅回憶起小傢伙們出生後不久的事情，每當下雨二兒子一定會大哭大鬧，讓自己和晴明頗為頭痛，他們三歲那年下了一場雨，二兒子遲遲不肯午睡，鬧的大兒子也睡不好。

自己那時候只好把兩個小傢伙抱到長廊上去，耐著性子哄著他們兩人入睡，最後兩個小傢伙們就這樣躺在自己的大腿上睡著了，自己也因為過於疲累的關係而靠在牆壁上睡著，直到晴明回到家裡看見這樣的情形才把自己叫醒。

「嘖！」神武從床上起來看見外頭在下雨感到很煩躁。

這樣莫名的煩躁從千年前延續到千年後，為了紓解煩躁神武決定下樓去找點東西喝，印象中這種天氣自己可以和父親博雅撒嬌的時候，但是想想現在已經是高中生的自己早已經不能和父親撒嬌，只能靠自己想辦法紓解這樣的煩躁感。

當他下樓的時候發現祖父母來家裡玩，神武輕輕的和他們打招呼後就進入廚房找東西喝，此時琥珀看見神武進入廚房的樣子想要嚇嚇自家兄弟，於是跑過去抱他，不過下場就是被神武甩到其他地方。

看見這樣的情形博雅就知道孩子沒睡好，外頭正在下雨吵醒了孩子，晴明苦笑的看著這樣的情形，孩子睡不好的時候會出現暴力現象，琥珀根本對此不是很在意，總是會刻意去嚇自家兄弟。

「小武，你是想謀殺兄長呀！痛死了。」琥珀被丟出去後抱怨。

「誰叫你要在我睡不好的時候來亂我。」神武對此沒有太大的感覺。

「為什麼二哥你總是在雨天的時候會睡不好？」昌浩會此很有疑問。

「大概是因為討厭寂靜的聲音吧！？」神武對此也不是很確定。

他只確定自己從很久以前就很討厭雨聲，只要是下雨天就會睡不好，不知道是為什麼，可能是討厭那種寂靜的聲音，明明有時候也會有不同的雨聲出現，但是神武就是很討厭雨天。

博雅看見孩子走到長廊上去的樣子只是苦笑，晴明怎麼會不知道孩子很討厭下雨天，那個孩子就和自己一樣，討厭寂靜的聲音，外表就像自己的翻版，在某些地方也可以看見像自己。

「躺下來睡吧！我陪你。」博雅摸摸二兒子的頭。

「爸…這樣媽會吃醋吧！？」神武怎會不知道晴明的個性。

「沒關係的，晴明不會介意的。」博雅笑笑的說著。

「好吧！」神武乖乖的躺在父親的大腿上睡覺。

晴明看見這樣的情形微笑，剛剛有聽見兒子和博雅說的話，自己的確是會吃醋，誰叫兒子總是和博雅那樣好，不過晴明很清楚，在博雅的內心當中最愛的人還是自己。

晴明坐到博雅的身旁，輕輕的靠在他的肩膀上，果然有博雅在身邊自己不會那樣討厭雨天，以前沒有跟博雅在一起的時候，晴明可是非常討厭雨天的存在，因為博雅自己漸漸喜歡上雨天。

和博雅在一起賞雨別有一番風味，博雅知道晴明和自己在一起後對於雨天不是那樣的排斥，在雨天也是可以聽見許多不同的聲音，不一定都是寂靜的聲音，至於他們的孩子什麼時候才會了解這件事，這點他們就不得而知了。

「好久沒看見武兒在雨天的時候睡的這麼安穩了。」晴明看見兒子的表情後說。

「是呀！這孩子從以前就很討厭雨天…」博雅輕輕的摸著孩子的臉。

「武兒，似乎在某些地方跟我一樣…」晴明對此不可否認。

「他是你我的孩子，當然會有像你的地方。」博雅握著晴明的手，要他不要想太多。

感受到博雅給予自己的體溫時，晴明才知道剛剛自己脫口而出的話是多麼的讓人傷腦筋，還好自己身邊的人總是會適當的提醒自己，不要去想太多，那些黑暗的過去早已經不存在，無需去想太多。

回憶那些事情只是徒增自己的傷悲，況且自己大半的人生過的很快樂，何必為了那些事情煩惱，不管怎樣都不可以讓自己心愛的人擔心或是傷心難過，有了他在身邊，好像什麼事情都可以迎刃而解。

認識博雅後總是有這樣的感覺，其實雨天也是可以聽見很美好的聲音，寂靜的聲音已經不會聽見，有了博雅在身邊後晴明就不再聽見雨天所產生的寂靜之聲，等到自己的孩子找到生命當中的另外一半，也就不會聽見那些聲音。

晴明知道這件事可能會很久，畢竟自己也是經過那麼久的時間才釋懷，博雅也不是一開始就在自己的身邊，那時候自己也非常討厭下雨天，雨讓晴明有種沈重的壓力，遇到博雅後覺得雨天不再是那樣沈重。

「等小武找到自己喜歡的人後，或許這樣的情況就會改善。」晴明看見孩子躺在博雅的大腿上睡的很熟。

「嘛…也許吧！如果琥珀願意的話，或許小武這樣的情況會改善。」博雅隱隱約約知道兩個兒子有什麼狀況。

「不打算阻止他們？」晴明對此很好奇博雅的作法。

「我想，即使阻止了也沒用，孩子們有自己的選擇，不是我們可以干預的。」博雅對此很看的開。

「也是，畢竟那時候也是那樣…」晴明想起很久以前的事情。

難得可以和博雅一起欣賞雨天的風景，晴明不打算跟博雅談起太多的事情，孩子們的感情世界那是由他們自己決定，不是他們這兩位父親可以決定的事情，未來的路是他們自己走的，人生的旅途上想要有誰陪伴，是他們自己的選擇。

而自己人生的旅途上有博雅的陪伴，自己非常的滿足，不管是千年前還是千年後都一樣，誰叫博雅是自己最心愛的人，能夠和自己最心愛的人在一起，這是何等的幸福，讓他們無法放手。

他們從不後悔愛上對方，有了對方讓他們的生命更加的美好，讓他們知道原來感情是這麼一回事，這樣深刻的感情即使喝了孟婆湯也忘不了，渡過了忘川也無法忘記他的存在，晴明相信未來的日子博雅一定會陪在自己的身邊，驅散自己討厭的寂靜之聲。End


	3. 03 花(博晴)

安倍府中有種許多形形色色的花草，這些是晴明刻意請式神幫忙種植的，博雅進入府裡之後也自己種植一些他喜歡的花花草草，安倍府中可以看見他們兩人的生活剪影。

他們兩人喜歡在長廊上喝酒，這時候就可以看見院子裡的花花草草，即使家裡多了孩子們也沒有太大的改變，當然孩子們喜歡在院子當中玩耍，博雅和晴明從不阻止 孩子們就是。

當然孩子們也很清楚院子裡的花花草草不可以破壞，兩位父親不太會責備他們，但愛護生命良善的個性讓他們不會刻意去破壞那些花花草草，當孩子們在玩耍的時候博雅和晴明會在一旁看著。

「怎麼了？」博雅看見兩個孩子各自往自己和晴明的懷裡鑽。

「沒有。」神武窩著沒有多說什麼。

「今天心情不好？」晴明摸摸大兒子的頭，難得看見活潑過頭的大兒子沒精神。

「沒有心情不好。」琥珀打死不說今天他們兩人怎麼了。

看見雙胞胎沒有心情的樣子博雅和晴明也沒刻意過問，只是摸摸他們兩人的頭繼續看著院子裡的花花草草，反正孩子們想說他們兩人就會告訴他們到底是發生什麼事情，不想說不管怎麼問怎麼敲都沒辦法。

女兒被式神抱著坐在一邊，偶爾伸出手要兩位父親的其中一個抱，或是被兩位兄長捏捏臉蛋，過幾年之後又多了兩個孩子，這樣的情形也不太會有改變，博雅和晴明會用自己的方式來疼愛孩子們。

一家人的感情非常的親密，博雅很喜歡這樣的感覺，晴明對此也沒有說什麼，因為自己的確很幸福，有自己最愛的丈夫在身邊，有孩子們在身邊吵吵鬧鬧，在寧靜的安倍府中添加熱鬧的聲音。

「秋天了呢！」博雅看見院子裡的花花草草感受到秋天的到來。

「是呢！」晴明對於四季的變化沒有太大的改變。

「秋分過了，秋天正式到來。」博雅看見二兒子已經窩在自己的懷裡睡著的樣子微笑。

「這是咒啊！博雅。」晴明笑笑的告訴自己的枕邊人，然後捏捏已經睡著的大兒子的臉頰。

「我就怕你說咒。」聽見晴明說的話博雅苦笑。

「呵呵！博雅是個好漢子。」晴明一如往常一樣。

夜深了也到了孩子們入睡的時間，式神看見這樣的情形各自把小主人抱回房間去，讓博雅和晴明兩人單獨待在長廊上，同時也幫忙拿出清酒讓他們兩人小酌一翻，好好的聊天。

博雅和晴明總是有很多話題可以聊，即使有孩子們在身邊他們也不會刻意去避諱那麼多，總是有太多奇奇怪怪的事情發生讓他們可以討論，有時候晴明會接下那些工作，用自己的本業處理。

博雅總是會擔心晴明，有時間一定會跟著去，不讓對方做出傷害自己的事情來，有人這樣關心自己晴明當然也很清楚，一定會好好的、小心翼翼的保護好自己，不讓自己最愛的人擔心。

「院子裡似乎又多了一些不同品種的花。」博雅注意到院子裡的角落多了一些花朵。

「風吹到這裡落腳，在這裡生長，沒必要去移植。」晴明對此很不以為意，覺得沒有什麼。

「說的也是呢！博雅聽見晴明的話沒有多說什麼。

「吹一曲吧！博雅。」晴明微笑的看著博雅。

聽見枕邊人這樣說，博雅只好照做，拿出葉二吹起曲子，他們兩人開始享受這樣的氛圍，晴明很喜歡聽博雅吹笛，每天晚上他都會請博雅吹一曲，有時候是孩子們會要求。

博雅早已經習慣晴明的個性，他們在一起那麼多年的時間，早已經了解對方的想法，晴明冷淡的個性博雅已經摸透，不會因為他說什麼而感到生氣，既然他們決定要攜手走在一起，自然會包容對方的個性。

一曲過後晴明看著博雅，對方笑笑的沒有多說什麼，今晚的月亮照亮了院子，許多漂亮的花花草草就這樣顯現在他們的眼前，他們兩人沒有多說什麼，只是安靜的賞月順便看著漂亮的花草。

「夜深了，該睡了。」博雅放下笛子說出這句話。

「嗯。」晴明聽見博雅說的話露出微笑。

「今晚的院子真漂亮！」博雅感嘆的看著院子裡的一切。

「是呢！」晴明和博雅一起回去房間。

回到房間之後他們兩人準備入睡，晴明主動親吻博雅，讓對方覺得很奇怪，自家枕邊人很少會主動親吻自己，不過還是乖乖接受自家枕邊人的親吻，然後他們兩人在好好的一起入睡。

晴明很喜歡和博雅一起在長廊當中賞月，偶爾會看看院子裏面多些什麼樣的花草，最近風很大，總是會吹一些不同小花、小草的種子，這些種子會落在他們的院子當中開始生長起來。

對此晴明沒有太大的意見，博雅看見也不會說什麼，對他們來說有多一些漂亮的花草是很不錯的感覺，這些漂亮的花草讓人覺得賞心悅目，不需要刻意去移植，院子當中看起來有條理卻又有些雜亂，一時之間分不清楚。

「博雅。」晴明要睡之前突然叫人。

「什麼事？」博雅轉頭看著對方。

「沒有。」晴明不知道要說什麼。

「嗯。」博雅笑笑的沒有說什麼。

博雅沒有去問為什麼，也不去計較那麼多，明天一定會是個好天氣，一定又可以好好的一起賞月和看看院子裡的花朵，只要對方開心就好，到時候他會吹笛給自己最 愛的人聽，晴明是真的很喜歡聽自己吹笛，博雅當然很願意吹給他聽，這是他們之間的互動，賞花、吹笛、賞月是他們最愛做的事情。END


	4. 27 微笑（博晴）

官階三品的殿上人源博雅最喜歡做的事情就是看自己的妻子的笑容，曠世大陰陽師安倍晴明很清楚自己的丈夫最喜歡看的東西就是他的笑容，博雅真的很喜歡看晴明 的笑容，尤其是晴明的微笑，當然這件事情在他們之間並不是什麼秘密，他們都是了解對方的人，很少會知道對方到底會有什麼樣的祕密存在，從朋友到夫妻的這段 時間他們已經交往很多年了，多少都摸透對方的個性，只是博雅總是會被晴明整，畢竟博雅是那樣的老實，晴明最喜歡的老實人，不過博雅固執起來可是很恐怖的， 跟晴明的頑固有的比。

「早安～博雅～」晴明微笑。

「早安，晴明。」博雅把晴明抱在懷裡。

晴明微笑的在博雅的懷裡撒嬌，晴明的身邊只有博雅可以進入，就算是自己的家人或是青梅竹馬的師兄都沒有辦法走入晴明的範圍，大陰陽師是沒有朋友的，唯一的 朋友就是現在自己的丈夫，只有博雅可以進入晴明的內心當中，晴明不像是面對世人那樣冷酷無情，或是帶上笑容的面具去面對那些他不想要面對的人，在博雅的面 前晴明永遠都是最真實的晴明，是博雅最喜歡的晴明，並不是世人所認識的晴明，在晴明身邊的親人都了解晴明只會在博雅的面前展現最真實的自己，有的時候在父 親、母親或是妹妹的面前並不一定會展現出來。

「要吃早飯了嗎？」博雅微笑的問晴明。

「好。」晴明點頭。

「那我去弄早飯，好好休息吧！」博雅摸摸晴明的頭。

「嗯！」晴明乖乖的待在床上休息。

才剛生產完的晴明安靜的等待博雅弄的早飯，他高興的看著兩個孩子，晴明發現到他的生活開始逐漸完美起來，有了博雅後感到很開心，有了這兩個小傢伙後家庭趨 近完美的狀態，博雅和晴明都還沒有替這兩個小傢伙取名，他們會承接他們兩人的姓氏，兩個小傢伙總是會笑笑的看著他們，晴明感受到自己當了母親那樣的欣喜， 博雅總是會全心全意的照顧他們三個人，想到這裡晴明就微笑起來，博雅果然是他最重要的人，這一生當中最重要的人，晴明很高興博雅是他最重要的人。

晴明看見兩個小傢伙很有活力的在運動，博雅到現在都還沒有取名，晴明知道博雅在傷腦筋要給孩子取什麼樣的名字，雖然說大家都有提供好聽的名字給博雅和晴 明，但是晴明知道博雅不是很滿意那些名字，晴明有看見博雅寫上琥珀和神武兩個名字，晴明大概就知道這是孩子們的名稱，只是到現在博雅都還沒有說話，晴明也 就沒有跟博雅說什麼，等到博雅想要開口自然就會開口說話，他們可是可以輕易的分出兩個孩子不同的地方，他們身上圍繞的火焰的顏色並不一樣，擁有強大的靈視 力可以看見他們身上的火焰，晴明和博雅可以看的很清楚，自然知道要怎樣給孩子取名。

「來，今天的早餐。」博雅把早餐端給晴明。

「謝謝你，博雅。」晴明微笑的看著博雅。

「孩子們就叫做琥珀、神武，姓氏第一個出生的跟我姓，另外一個跟你姓。」博雅露出無奈的笑容。

「嗯！沒有問題。」晴明大概知道博雅的難處在哪裡了。

晴明知道為了孩子們的姓氏問題兩位母親吵的很厲害，當然波及到的人就是博雅，博雅對於孩子們的姓氏一點問題也沒有，他和晴明有決定的權力，只是家裡的戰爭 可以吵成這樣博雅也很無奈，當然這件事情晴明的父親保名一句話都沒有說，看見妻子和好友吵成這樣，只是無奈的笑笑不去管這麼多，晴明不喜歡博雅為難的樣 子，畢竟孩子們的姓氏不是不可以解決，只是家裡的母親們可以吵成這樣才令人擔心，當然受害的一定就是自己的孩子們了。

「不會有事情的。」晴明輕輕的安慰博雅。

「啊！嗯！」博雅沒有多說什麼。

「你今天不是要出仕。」晴明看著眼前的人。

「嗯！我出門了，你可以召喚蜜蟲他們照顧你。」博雅親吻晴明的臉頰。

「我會的，就算我召喚不出蜜蟲他們也還有十二神將在。」晴明了解到博雅的擔心。

「我知道，那我出門了。」博雅匆匆的吃了早飯就出門。

兩年後因為晴明有要事的關係回到狐族的領地當中，葛葉從遙遠的大陸來到這個小國家後，當然有逐漸壯大自己的勢力，自從被自己最愛的丈夫給救了之後，葛葉一 心想要和自己的丈夫廝守在一起，這個小國家也有天狐的存在，儘管葛葉知道自己的家人已經被自己的弟弟凌壽給殺死，族人早已經不復存在，自己統領這個小國家 的天狐，守護這個國家的一切，失去的已經不能挽回，但是未來還是可以掌握的，這是葛葉來到保名的身邊後，保名教導葛葉的事情，愛上人類並不一定要放棄自己 的身分，就算失去自己最摯愛的人，但是回憶依舊留在腦海當中。

「唔…」走路不穩的神武滾了一大圈。

琥珀牽著母親的手看見這樣的情形想要擺脫晴明的手去安慰弟弟，滾了一圈的神武坐在地上雙眼聚集淚水，已經有準備要嚎啕大哭一番，所有的小狐狸看見這樣的情 形馬上就避開，博雅看見這樣的情形只是把神武抱起來，輕輕的拍拍神武的背部，瞬間神武的眼淚馬上收回去，看見自己最喜歡的父親神武當然會很高興，剛剛和小 狐狸們玩耍滾了一圈的不快情緒已經不見，晴明發現到博雅的魅力真的很大，狐族裡面的人沒有一個會討厭博雅，只能說博雅溫柔的心很容易吸引這些非人的東西。

「小武，你看！」博雅把神武放下來。

「漂亮、漂亮！」神武看見花海馬上就高興起來。

「小武，愛哭鬼！」琥珀用自己的小手捏捏神武。

「琥珀，討厭！」神武不高興的看著琥珀。

「你們兩個不可以吵架喔！」博雅微笑的摸摸他們的頭。

「琥珀也不可以欺負弟弟喔！琥珀是哥哥要保護弟弟的。」晴明告訴自己的兒子。

「哥哥保護弟弟？」琥珀不懂母親所說的話。

「琥珀還小，長大就會懂了。」博雅笑笑的說。

晴明微笑的看著博雅，這兩個小傢伙可是他們最心愛的寶貝，博雅和晴明總是盡心盡力的在教導他們，兩個小傢伙在父母親身邊耳濡目染的狀態下學到很多的東西， 不管是陰陽術還是音樂或是人生的道理，這些東西博雅和晴明都是會從生活當中教導他們，漸漸的他們也懂了這些道理，而且琥珀和神武的學習速度很快，這點是博 雅和晴明欣慰的地方，晴明和博雅都不會去苛責他們的孩子，只希望自己的孩子高高興興的成長，看見孩子們他們高興成長的樣子他們就會很開心，畢竟這是他們唯 一的心願。

博雅和晴明放任孩子們去和狐族的小孩子玩耍，他們倆人則是去處理一些事情，只是晴明對於神武的力量多多少少有些忌諱，不曉得狐族的孩子願不願意和神武一起 玩耍，博雅看見晴明擔心的樣子只是微笑，要晴明去把事情處理完畢，他在外頭和孩子們一起等待，晴明了解到博雅的意思，點頭微笑去處理事情，神武看見父親沒 有和母親一起去處理事情，很高興的爬到父親的身上，博雅把神武抱在懷裡，掏出笛子吹奏起來，神武很高興的聽著父親吹笛子，小手伸出來很想要抓住葉二，博雅 看見這樣的情形只是苦笑，每次他吹笛子的時候就會發生這樣的狀況。

狐族的孩子們聽見笛聲全部圍在博雅的身邊，各個孩子們用無辜的雙眼看著博雅，表示說希望博雅再次吹笛子給他們聽，博雅當然沒有問題的再次吹笛子給這些孩子 聽，聽見笛聲的人大部分都會放下手邊的工作來欣賞笛聲，他們都沒有想到一位人類可以吹奏出這麼優美的聲音來，晴明在屋子裡面聽見博雅的笛聲後，嘴角上面慢 慢的揚起笑容，和晴明商討事情的長老看見這樣的情況就知道晴明有多愛外頭的人類，那位人類擁有包容天地萬物的心，溫柔的內心給予任何東西都是溫暖的，狐族 的長老覺得葛葉挑到的是很好的女婿，眼前的孩子很愛、很愛那位人類的。

「博雅，我事情處理好了，今晚就在這休息吧！」晴明坐在博雅的身旁。

「好，沒問題。」博雅好不容易把懷裡的孩子給哄睡了。

「看樣子小武的力量還是讓他們不敢接近。」晴明知道神武所蘊藏的力量。

「小武有顆很溫柔的心，總有一天他們會接受的。」博雅拍拍神武的背部。

「是啊！很溫柔吶！就像博雅一樣。」晴明微笑。

「呵呵！小武從以前就很溫柔，只是你我都沒發現而已。」博雅喜歡看晴明的微笑。

看破紅塵，他們的戀情到底是怎樣的戀情，這可能只有當事人才知道吧！不過那是屬於他們的回憶，誰也奪不走，屬於他們的一切終就是他們的，在博雅的記憶當中 晴明總是很喜歡微笑，不過那大多是用來面對世人的工作，不是發自內心的微笑，可是在博雅的面前晴明總是會發自內心的微笑，看見晴明的笑容博雅就會放心許 多，畢竟那是他最珍愛的笑容，也是博雅最喜愛的寶物之一。

晴明與博雅終究擁有無盡的牽絆，不管輪迴幾世他們都會在一起，他們相愛的力量撼動天地，讓天照大神願意這樣為他們付出，讓他們能夠擁有下一代，撼動天地的 一切將是他們最大的力量，他們過的幸福，知足現在的生活，放棄不需要的名利、權力，沒有人可以束縛他們，他們唯一的束縛就是對方。

年少的戀愛到現在，牽絆越來越深，他們越來越捨不得放手，他們越來越愛對方，隨著日子一天、一天的過去，他們對雙方的愛意只有增加沒有減少，這份愛是他們的支柱，失去對方就等同於失去支柱，雙方缺一不可，畢竟都是對方無可獲缺的存在，他們愛對方直到永遠，直到離開人間。

對源博雅來說安倍晴明是最珍貴的情人，也是他這輩子最愛、最愛的人，一個珍貴到不行的情人，一個自己願意讓他付出生命的情人，這一生最愛的人就是安倍晴 明，打從小時候第一次見到他起他就很愛他了，他們的感情一路走來沒有多少的風風雨雨，兩人總是相依偎的在一起，這樣的一切給予他們的是那樣的美好，他們從 不把自己的性命不當一會事，他們總是愛惜自己的生命以及一切，就是希望可以獻給他們最愛的對方，期待可以陪伴對方一直到老，走到人生的盡頭的時候，他們又 會在黃泉路上相遇，渡河過後到了奈何橋，但是他們卻不會遺忘對方。

溫和的風徐徐的吹著，博雅正在走廊上逗弄才剛滿兩歲大的兩個小娃兒，兩個小娃兒喜歡在父親的身邊玩耍，他們已經進入可以學習知識的年紀了，對他們來說父親 就是最大的玩具，也是最好玩的玩具，他們最喜歡父親的笑容，父親的溫柔也是他們最喜歡的，晴明總是喜歡看著博雅逗弄那兩個小傢伙，那兩個小傢伙可愛的樣子 讓他們愛不釋手，那時候晴明總是會覺得博雅會露出很溫柔、很溫柔的微笑，晴明很喜歡博雅露出的微笑，博雅的笑容總是可以安撫人心，這也就是為什麼家中所有 的人都喜歡博雅的笑容。

博雅喜歡晴明的笑容，晴明喜歡博雅的笑容，兩人最喜歡的東西就是對方的笑容，那份溫柔的心永遠都不會有變化，他們的愛戀也不會隨著時間而消失，反而會隨著 時間的增長而增加，他們的愛從前世蔓延到今生，那時的遺憾不會延續到這時，執手要和對方一起過完今生，一份又一份的愛戀在他們的心中滋長，愛情總是會在他 們的身邊悄悄的種下種子，然後又悄悄的發芽成長，那份心中的愛意總是會在不知不覺當中滋長起來，他們親手灌溉的愛情會永遠的在他們的身邊而存在，笑容就是 他們生活當中最主要的情趣，在愛情當中他們看見對方的笑容佔了很多的時間，淘氣的晴明總是會捉弄老實的博雅，最後會附贈一個讓博雅無法罵人的微笑，在時間 的洪流當中，能夠和自己最愛的人攜手走完這一生，這是一件多麼美好的事情。End

《詩經 擊鼓》 

擊鼓其鏜，踴躍用兵。土國城漕，我獨南行。 

從孫子仲，平陳與宋。不我以歸，憂心有忡。 

爰居爰處？爰喪其馬？於以求之？于林之下。 

死生契闊，與子成說。執子之手，與子偕老。 

於嗟闊兮，不我活兮。於嗟洵兮，不我信兮。


	5. 04 年少時(博晴)

俗話說人不輕狂枉少年，博雅和晴明當然也沒有例外，不過兩人在年少時也沒有做出太過出格的事情，在一起之後他們偶爾會分享以前的事情，畢竟偶爾他們也會想念年少時的事情。

現在看見孩子們的樣子就覺得好像看見自己以前年少時的樣子，兩個兒子在某些方面和他們很相似也很不同，博雅和晴明總是微笑的看著兩個孩子成長，兩個孩子可愛的樣子會讓他們希望寶貝兒子們可以平安長大。

琥珀和神武太過像博雅和晴明，每次看見他們兩人做出來的事情讓博雅和晴明會想起自己以前年少時做過的事情，當然兩個孩子有時候的想法也會讓自己的父親們不知道要說什麼才好。

「看見琥珀和神武會想起自己以前的樣子。」博雅看見兩個孩子又在院子裡追逐的樣子說。

「不知道博雅年少時是怎樣，我年少時幾乎都在師父的指導之下度過。」晴明很早就離開自己的父母親去賀茂家學習。

「我啊！就和一般人一樣，只是有榮幸可以學習很多東西罷了。」博雅總覺得自己年少時很普通。

「我想博雅年少時的樣子和現在差不多，一樣讓人喜歡。」晴明可是很喜歡自己的丈夫。

聽見晴明說的話博雅沒有多說什麼，自己的丈夫會說什麼樣的話他當然會知道，畢竟他很清楚晴明的個性，年少時的他們是否有見過誰都不清楚，至少現在是在一起。

看見兩個孩子自然會想到年少時的事情，琥珀和神武似乎沒有在意兩位父親到底在想什麼，開心的撲到父親們的懷裡，似乎是想要和兩位父親撒嬌，可愛的樣子讓博雅和晴明微笑。

難得沒有什麼事情博雅和晴明會陪在孩子們的身邊，琥珀和神武的成長是不容錯過，而他們也一點也不想要錯過孩子們的成長，只要看見孩子們開心的跑跳博雅和晴明會很滿足。

「今天有好好學習嗎？琥珀、神武。」晴明摸摸孩子們的頭。

「有。」琥珀乖乖的告訴自己的父親。

「有。」神武打了一個小小的呵欠。

「兩個孩子今天很乖，把該學的事情給學好。」博雅很清楚兩個孩子會好好學習。

「我知道。」晴明當然相信自己的寶貝孩子們會乖乖學習。

「他們可是我們的乖孩子。」博雅微笑的看著晴明。

晴明總是會督促兩個孩子學習，琥珀和神武遺傳到晴明的能力，可以看見另外一個世界的東西，自然要好好的學習陰陽術，博雅從沒有多說什麼，神武會請求博雅教導他樂器的使用方式，博雅也很樂意教導他。

琥珀對於把玩樂器沒有太大的興趣，偶爾會陪著神武練習，博雅和晴明看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，兩個孩子有自己的發展，年少時的發展會影響長大的一切。

博雅和晴明願意讓琥珀和神武在年少時慢慢的發展，其他的事情自然不會去管太多，他們相信兩個孩子會發揮的很好，根本不需要太過擔心，琥珀和神武可是好苗子。

「看樣子你們學習的很好呢！博雅。」晴明看見琥珀和神武的學習成果很滿意。

「他們有很好的天份，果然是很像你啊！晴明。」博雅知道兩個孩子在這點上很像晴明。

看見兩個孩子學習的樣子讓晴明想到自己年少時的樣子，加上博雅又那樣說，更是讓他有這樣的感覺， 自己年少時也是這樣認真的學習，儘管那時候自己並不是有太大的意願也是一樣。

年少時的晴明也是會有很反叛的時候，保憲常常會好言相勸自己的師弟，部知道當年博雅是否也是這樣，只是博雅和晴明很少會討論這些事情，雖然偶爾會聊到自己年少時的事情，但也只能想像。

「真想知道年少時的博雅到底是怎樣的人？」晴明多少有些好奇伴侶的過去。

「這個嘛！我也不知道要怎麼說。」博雅笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「肯定和現在沒有什麼不同。」晴明只是這樣說。

「誰知道呢！或許吧！」博雅難得給了一個小謎語。

愛人年少時的樣子到底是怎樣，晴明的確是很想要知道，可惜對方卻不怎麼告訴他，似乎是對於這樣的話題不太想要多談，或許只能在孩子們的影子中窺見一二，除此之外只能用想像的方式知曉。

夜深了博雅和晴明讓孩子們入睡之後自己也跟著伴侶一起入睡，躺在身邊的兩人沒有多說什麼，夜晚就該好好睡覺，有什麼事情第二天再來想，相信兩個孩子肯定會乖乖的練習自己所學的東西。

第二天早上跟往常一樣，博雅會進入宮中工作，晴明則是在家裡教導兩個孩子，看到兩個孩子這樣用心努力的學習，他有種想法是愛人年少時是否也是，或許孩子們就像他們年少時的樣子。

「博雅，歡迎回來。」晴明看見已經回到家中的伴侶微笑。

「我回來了，晴明，你在想什麼？」博雅看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑。

「沒什麼。」晴明似乎是不打算要說。

「這樣啊！」博雅也沒打算多問什麼。

年少時的兩人到底是怎樣的人，大概只有他們身邊親密的人才知曉，現在他們只能在孩子們的樣子中看見當年自己年少時的樣子，同時偶爾和對方說說自己年少時遇到的趣事。

看著純真的孩子們讓他們覺得自己真的很幸福，年少時的自己肯定也是這樣，只是久遠的記憶早已經想不起來，博雅和晴明也不會刻意去回想他們年少時的記憶，只會偶爾想起回味一下。

畢竟有些事情不需要說太多，只要好好的回味就可以，況且年少時的他們是那樣的輕狂，早已經不堪回首，現在好好一起度過未來的每個日子就可，那些往事就好好的放在內心中。END


End file.
